


March Madness Ultimate OTP 2020 - Top 64, M/M #1

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drift Compatibility, M/M, March Madness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Scratch on the moon like a familiar smile.From the moment their eyes first met across a field of sand and flame, Poe and Finn have moved like one being.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	March Madness Ultimate OTP 2020 - Top 64, M/M #1

They traverse in orbit within moments: escaping back-to-back, flying free, breathless. It's the same when they finally reunite, when Finn is awake and whole and Poe is groundbound with the rest of the corps. The Falcon is too small for so many people. Elbows and sharp words fly. But never between them: Finn and Poe share the tiny fresher easily, razors singing against skin in tandem. They slide past one another in narrow corridors with light touches. They fight—still back-to-back-free-breathless, protective _not-him-anyone-but-him_ —in the mud on Mimban with the Force coursing through them like one being with two hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see if I manage to finish MM this year, but at least I'm giving it a shot. Votes on this round have already closed.


End file.
